


When The Bed Creaks

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Black Books (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Drunkenness, Ficlet, Loving One Another Secretly, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Worrying About Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Based on the opening scene of series 2 episode 3, where Bernard goes out drinking with Fran and Manny tells Bernard not to forget his keys. Even though he's awful to Manny, he still finds himself worrying about the Irishman most of the time - especially when he's been drinking. So much so, that he struggles to sleep that night. But, when he hears the bed creaking, he knows everything's all good.
Relationships: Manny Bianco/Bernard Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	When The Bed Creaks

"I hope you've got some keys for when you roll in drunk," Manny pulled a disapproving face, "I'm off to bed." If Bernard thought he was so _useless_ and such poor company then he wasn't going to play his little game anymore; Fran was a soft touch and more easily led - she could accompany Bernard to the boozer instead, and put up with his bloody childish, incoherent ramblings. He was completely pig-headed sometimes - thoroughly _unbearable_. Well, he was nigh-on _all_ of the time actually. 

The Irishman said nothing and simply closed the door as he exited, the lock softly clicking into place. Manny was absolutely convinced Bernard would be in some sort of trouble by the time he returned - would leave his keys behind most likely, ringing the shop phone to plead with Manny to deliver them to the pub - or, worse still, would lose them - in a bet, or drop them down a drain, or the toilet, eat them for supper, set them alight, or dissolve them in acid or some such other ridiculousness. _Nothing_ was out of the question when it came to Bernard Black - especially when alcohol was involved - which was why Manny couldn't stop himself from debating every worst-case scenario.

In fact, his mind was racing so exhaustively that it took him quite a long time to fall asleep, his thoughts full of Bernard and his worrying, silly antics. He was actually considering the possibility of waiting up for his friend when he eventually managed to drift off, very late on. He was only roused from slumber when he heard the old springs beneath him start to creak under the weight of a wobbly knee pressing down onto the bed. At first, Bianco's expression was one of confusion and tiredness - squinting eyes and a knitted brow appearing fearful. But, soon, with realisation, his tense facial muscles began to relax, and a small smile crept over his lips, as a warm body flopped on top of his, an arm dangling by his side.

Black had accidentally clambered into Manny's bed whilst drunk again. Funnily enough, it was a mistake he seemed to be making _terribly_ often lately, the bearded man couldn't help but think. But he didn't really mind. At least he didn't have to fret over his whereabouts anymore, he concluded, as Bernard woke himself up with a half-snore, and murmured a reluctant apology into his ear, before saying something mostly unintelligible about some jam-covered toast which needed scraping off the ceiling.


End file.
